Blood on the Thorns of Roses
by dance.till.i.drop
Summary: When vampires take over the Youtubers, Markiplier and a small gang, including a seer, must fight back and win against the powerful Vampire King.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Prologue: The Vase**

Vid-Con went on around him as Toby Turner hurried towards a storage closet, a change of clothes bundled in his hands.

"Goddangit." he muttered, glancing again at his fruit-punch stained clothing. He close his hand on the door handle, and slipped inside. Toby quickly exchanged the wet shirt and jeans for dry ones. As he began to pull on his shoes, he tripped, and fell against a glass figurine, smashing it, and cutting his hand.

"Yeow!" he yelped, and scrambled to his feet. Toby finally managed to get his shoes on, and then noticed an ornate vase in the corner of the room. Ignoring his bleeding hand, Toby picked up the vase and examined it. It was medium sized, made of black stone, with sand trapped between the stone and a thin sheet of glass. As Toby continued to turn the vase, the sand shifted, drinking in the blood Toby left on it. It opened a portal-like thing, that sucked the Youtuber in with barely a scream.

X

The vampire king and Toby appeared in the storage room again.

"My lord, there is currently a gathering called Vid-Con going on. Many Youtubers like me will be there, along with their fans." The King tenderly stroked the side of Toby's face, who closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"Go." He murmured, and withdrew his hand. Toby bowed and left.

X

A year later, most of the Youtubers are vampires, along with a good percent of their fans. Only a few remain human, and they are the ones who fight, killing vampires. The Night Creatures run a club, they call Blood and Thorns. That is where they capture most of their victims, and that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Silver Stakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtube. **

The sickening squish of silver stake slicing into flesh was something he'd never get used to, Mark thought as he pulled his weapon fron the vampire's body. He watched as it dropped to the ground. Chris, Dan, and Anthony came out from their hiding places, all holding stakes similar to Mark's. Anthony clapped his hand onto Mark's shoulder.

"Nice job." The four of them were a team, killing vampires, and hunting people down. Mark had been the first, followed by Chris, and joined by Dan and Anthony.

"We have a new target." Chris said, reading a message on his phone. Mark took it and read:

Name(s): Rose Jones

Garry Oaks.

Age: 15/17

Last seen hiding in the old music store

Status: Human

"Come on." Mark said, sticking the stake in his belt.

"Let's get this over with."

X

Rose stirred the pot, adding the herbs that Garry had gathered. Said boy was currently out hunting. Rose sighed, and huddled deeper into her thick winter coat. Ever since vampires had taken over, people had been forced to hide, and Rose had been lucky. She'd met Garry, who knew how to hunt, and would help find shelter. The door to the old music shop flew open, and four men spilled in. Rose snatched up her stake, and swept it back and forth, snarling at the men. The leader, a man in a black t-shirt, jeans, and wearing black framed glasses stepped forward, holding his stake loosely at his side.

"Look, look, I'm here to help you." He smiled at Rose.

"My name is Mark."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Garry yelled, shoving his way into the shop. He paused when he saw Rose, then glared at Mark.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mark raised an eye brow.

"My name is Mark. I was sent by the vampire hunters to bring you two in for training." Garry and Rose exchanged looks.

"Fine. Lead on." Garry said. Mark smiled, and turned, walking out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: No Time to Say Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtube. **

"This is the vampire club." Rose said. Mark nodded, and looked around.

"Seriously, where are you taking us?" Garry asked, stopping. Dan rolled his eyes and said to Mark,

"Are you sure they'll be able to handle this?" Mark turned and glanced at the two again. They both glared at him and he smiled.

"Yes." Dan shrugged. Suddenly, a group of vampires attacked from an alley. Mark stabbed one in the heart and then whirled to face the next one. 'Godammit.' He thought. He caught a glance of Rose and Garry, back to back, slashing and stabbing, their stakes both whirling flashes of silver. 'Damn. They don't need training, their wicked.' He kicked another vampire away and shouted,

"Let's get the hell out of here! Rose, Garry, stick close." And they took off running.

X

"In here!" A voice hissed as the group ran past. They skidded to a stop. Mrk and Chris glanced at eachother and then ducked into the house. A small fireplace lit the tiny area, which was mostly taken up by a table. It was covered by an ornately beaded tablecloth. Rose gasped and stepped forward.

"Wise one, we are in need of guidance." A shriveled old woman shifted and rasped,

"Little seeress, you know the answers." The gypsy raised a shaking hand and pointed at Mark.

"Only the one with strength can take down the Vampire King." Rose shuddered again, and closed her eyes.

"When the seer is taken,

The hero will rise,

And will be joined by a group

Of smallest size,

And will challenge the king,

Light to darkness will bring."

At the last word, Rose collapsed to the floor. The old gypsy was gone, the fire dead.

"Rose!" Garry cried, and knelt at her side. She groaned and muttered,

"Damn prophecies." Everyone laughed in relief, and then Garry helped Rose to her feet.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Blood cocktails**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtube.**

In the vampire club, a group of former Youtubers sat and talked. Shane Dawson, PJ Ligouri, and Toby Turner watched some vampires dance on the floor to the soft sounds of Miley Cyrus.

"There has been word that the Knights are on the move. They recruited a pair of teenagers who apparently are very good." Toby told his companions. PJ nodded thoughtfully and took a sip of the cocktail in his hand.

"There's something strange about the girl. They say she is the seeress that the Great Phoenix prophesized would rise when the hero had been chosen." He continued. PJ and Shane both frowned at this.

"Hero… why does it have to be someone who is living? The dead can be heroes too." Shane growled. Toby glared at him.

"That is treasonous talk. And if the two of you are going to talk treason, I'm going to bed. It's almost noon anyway." (The vampires work on the same schedule as humans, only flipped.) He stood and walked away, obviously heading for the king's chambers. Toby was considered the king's consort, being the first turned. He was treated with respect, but also resented by most. The vampire club was run by the members of the Youtube community. Most were bartenders or showgirls, there was a DJ job run by a member of the Pentatonix and Lindsey Stirling. Then there were the ones who looked after the club's rooms. Each room was about the size of a cubicle, with a double coffin bed, tinted windows and drawers for long-term residents. They were lavishly decorated with red and black colors, long drapes covering most of the walls. The club was mostly the same, with coffin accessories and tables draped in black or red table cloths. Everything held a Victorian Century look, with arching windows tinted deep black. The lights were dim, but with the vampire's vision it didn't matter. A huge dance floor covered most of the bar area, which was usually only half filled on a good day. PJ sighed and signaled for a waiter to refill his drink.

"I hate this waiting. It's not like we don't know the Knights will attack us someday. In fact, I feel I might even join them, or let myself be killed." PJ mused. Shane looked at him in exasperation.

"You are crazy. This is an amazing life. So powerful, living forever." Dan and Phil came over, both red faced and grinning.

"You two should come dance with us!" Phil crowed, collapsing into Toby's vacated chair. Dan nodded and stole Shane's glass of blood. Shane and PJ both looked at the dance floor. People were grinding to Wrecking Ball.

"No thanks." Shane said, a tint of disgust in his voice. Dan and Phil both shrugged.

"Anyway, we were thinking we should go out on a little Knight hunt in a few days." Dan told them. He launched into a detailed description of a group he'd met that offered to show him the ropes to hunting Knights. PJ nodded, only listening with one ear. Meanwhile, his mind wandered away to think about the seeress that was rumored to have surfaced. What was she like? Was she like him, only Seeing when she was in great peril, or when prompted? And would she ever want to learn from a vampire? His eyes narrowed as Aaeron wandered in, looking exaughsted and then spotted them. He trudged over and sat down, sighing in relief.

"Well, the rumors are true. The seeress has been found, the prophecy delivered. There's nothing that can stop the war now." He said, and then took a long sip of his drink. PJ felt a cold hand grip his heart. If the vampires knew, the seeress would only last so long. He had to find her, to warn her of the impending danger to her life.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about that, I only managed to sit down and write tonight! Anyway, what do you all think, and next chapter I will have it back to Rose and them. See ya next time!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Seeress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtube**

The safe house was well hidden, Garry noted. He led a close-to-unconscious Rose in and she immediately collapsed onto a chair.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Dan told the two. Then they left, heading out to find food and report in. Garry sat down in a chair too. Rose had curled into a ball, and was muttering the lines of the prophecy to herself.

"Gotten much out of it yet?" he asked. She shook her head, obviously frustrated.

"The only truly vauge part of the thing is the hero." Her eyes looked darkened.

"But….'The seer is taken.'" Rose closed her eyes and held out her hands.

"I See a man…. One who cannot break, a vampire that will change the course of everything. A tradgedy and you will loose someone you care for!" And she stopped. Shaking and teary-eyed, Rose pulled her hood up over her head and went to sleep.

X

Mark was crouched on the cliff overlooking L.A. His thoughts were wandering from getting the two to Headquarters to the teens themselves. That Rose girl… Mark had never seen anything like her.

"Interesting to see you here." A voice said. Mark shot to his feet and held the stake out menacingly. But it was simply a teenaged girl.

"Angelica." he sighed. She smiled and motioned to the stake.

"Always on guard I see. You have them?" Mark nodded.

"Back at the safe house." Ange smiled.

"Great. When were you planning on bringing them in?" she asked.

"In the morning. Rose was falling asleep when we got here. She's pretty worn out." Mark quickly explained about Rose's ability. Ange frowned.

"Strange." she nodded and checked her watch.

"Ah, shit, I'm gonna be late. I'll see you tomorrow, Mark." And she took off.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: kickthepj**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtube**

Rose blinked and sat up, yawning. Where was she? Then it all returned, the flight from the music shop, the vampires and the Knights. And that damned prophecy. Rose had been able to see the future for as long as she could remember. Since she'd met Garry, this had been her first prophecy. She stood and walked around the little room a few times, and then ducked outside, where Garry, Dan, Mark, and Antony were interrogating a vampire.

"Why're you here, PJ?" Dan asked, moving the stake closer to his neck. PJ growled, showing his fangs. He turned his head and saw Rose. His eyes widened.

"Are you the seeress?" he asked in a sudden panic. She stepped back and said,

"Yes… why?" He frowned.

"Because I'm a seer too. And the vampires are after you. They want the seeress." Rose paled. Mark and Anthony leapt away from the vampire and headed towards the house, yelling,

"Dan, let him go, we gotta get our stuff together and get the hell outta here! Garry, Rose, get your stuff, we're leaving." Garry grabbed her hand and followed Mark and Anthony to the house. Dan stood, leaving PJ laying on the ground. Rose glanced over her shoulder as Garry dragged her inside. PJ was standing, staring after her. She felt a sudden twinge of fear as he took off into the city, fleeing the light of the morning.

X

A few hours later, Mark showed the two a small entrance in a building, well concealed behind a bookcase.

"Rose first." He said, and the girl ducked inside. She tripped on the edge of an upraised board and she tumbled forward with a small shriek, and landed on a slide. She slid, tucking in her arms and legs and prayed fervently she was going the right way. Rose tumbled off the slide and looked up into the faces of three people.

"Is my dad with you?" A girl asked, helping me up. She had short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Rose stared at her, confused.

"Who's your dad?" She asked stupidly. Then Mark came down and landed on his feet. The girl ran past Rose and threw herself at him.

"Woah Ange, calm down. I'm ok. I'm ok." He said, and embraced his daughter.


End file.
